


There's a Certain Magic at Disneyland, You Know?

by VindictiveStorm



Series: GDW 4 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Everyone approves, F/F, Fluff, Not Beta'd, amusement park fluff, everyone falls in love with the general when shes on the prowl, everywhere, like being disgusting in line, the only wholesome thing ill write, they just make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VindictiveStorm/pseuds/VindictiveStorm
Summary: Day 3: Fluff. Not Beta'd, this one is actually thrown in the collection.





	There's a Certain Magic at Disneyland, You Know?

Astra winced as children ran past, arms flailing, and mouths opened wide to unleash loud cheers that echoed painfully even as they disappeared further down the corner. With some degree of irritation, she pushed up the lead-lined glasses, an extra pair borrowed from Kara, hoping they would further reduce her super hearing, but to no avail. If this was what she'd have to endure all day, she knew for a fact that she'd find a dark corner and shoot off into the sky, far, far away from this dreadfully crowded amusement park before lunch. Even if she had promised Kara, and Carter, she'd be in attendance - even if she had taunted Alexandra, boosting of her prowess against these games. Even if she had made a quiet promise that she'd win her beloved the most impressive prize the park had to offer their guests.

As if sensing her deteriorating mood, Alex wrapped a gentle hand around her arm, squeezing … oh, comforting, Astra realized as she turned to question her lover, and was greeted with a soft, but apologetic smile.

"Too much?" The redhead asked, eyes darting over the line of people behind them, and more specifically to those whose heads couldn't even be seen.

With a roll of her eyes, Astra returned the worried inquiry with a tired smirk, "just about," she admitted, before wrapping an arm around Alex's shoulders, and dipped down for a brief, chaste kiss. "Having you here does help, so I'm afraid you aren't allowed to stray from me at all for the remainder of the day, do you understand what your duties are to be then, Alexandra?" Astra husked, stealing more and more kisses from the ever-protesting Alex.

Just when Astra decided to plant a really, really good one onto the red faced Alex though, someone tapped her on the shoulder. Both women turned their attention over to the disgruntled looking mother of 3 hellions. Before the woman could even open her mouth, and before either soldier decided to arm themselves for a long winded argument, a louder voice interjected the impending clash: "Any pairs in the line?! Pairs?!". Rather than wasting their breath and efforts with the woman, Alex immediately jumped into action. Wrapping her legs around Astra's mid-drift, and with Astra immediately securing the younger woman by her thighs, Alex waved her arms in the air cheerfully, spitefully, downright gleefully, even. As they were waived over to jump ahead, neither could resist a parting glance with the woman - who could only sneer at them.

Ushered quickly into the last teacup, Alex quickly explained how to properly maneuver the ride, including what would happen if she used too much strength or spun them too quickly - Astra recalled being shown a video of 2 teens that had accomplished the feat of dislodging their teacup off from the very platform itself, and had no intentions of recreating that. However, as the hum and buzz of mechanisms begun, poorly muffled with the backdrop of loud music, Astra knew that if Alexandra decided to put in a proper amount of effort she might actually end up throwing up her breakfast from the sensory overload. Thinking quickly, inspired by glare from the woman who stood balefully a mere 14 steps away - Astra pulled onto the lapels of Alex's leather jacket, yoinking the woman into a rough, sudden, sloppy, impromptu frenching.

With all her attentions put into bruising those soft, perfect lips, the gentle natural sway of the teacup, with the shitty music and hum of machinery, failed to overwhelm her. Especially when Alex began to whimper in weak protest before giving in, always giving in, the smug General thought, pressing ever forward, with a nip at her lovers lower lip.

Eventually, the ride came to an end, with seat belts, and locks having to be manually unfastened or unlocked by the operators themselves - allowing the two a few more minutes to slot their mouths against each other like they'd never get the chance to do so again. It took a bit of time, but when appreciative whistles and a distinct, "GET IT, QUEENS", broke through the quiet ambiance, Alex snapped back from the intimate embrace of tongues.

Alex sped walked - damn near sprinted - right out the exit gate, red faced and unwilling to stay behind as some of the cheers got distinctively more … appreciative. Astra, who didn't exactly understand most of it, came to a stop near the woman again, who could only take a step back, hand at her chest to brace herself. Assured that the woman wouldn't be brave enough to spit out anything in public again, she smirked. But when the woman blushed, Astra back peddled, horror dawned, and she chased after Alex - who unfortunately saw the exchange, and wasn't exactly in the most forgiving of moods just yet.

Eventually, many would find that Alex had taken Astra to the swan boats to give her as many kisses as she wanted, or needed, of course.

OUTTAKE

"Alexandra, get out of the teacup now."

"No! You're not my mother!"

"That's not what you said last night."


End file.
